1. Field
The present invention relates to a storage control apparatus, a storage medium having a storage control program stored thereon, and a storage control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a data input/output apparatus, a storage system may be used that includes a plurality of storage devices and control devices controlling the storage devices. For such a storage system, there is a technique for managing data by duplexing storage areas between different storage devices in order to prevent data from being lost if one of the storage devices fails (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 10-124261).